


Zemsta

by Cumberlocked145



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Other, Sam Winchester's Hair, coś dziwnego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberlocked145/pseuds/Cumberlocked145
Summary: Deanmon postanawia zemścić się na braciszku.





	Zemsta

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mam pojęcia co to jest. Ot, miałam-się-uczyć-ale-robię-wszystko-tylko-się-nie-uczę. Inspirowane kiedyś przeczytany headcanonem.

Dean czuł się, jakby podczas imprezy urwał mu się film. Pamiętał mokrą od łez twarz Sama i ból, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Potem nie było nic. 

Aż w pewnym momencie poczuł napływ świeżego powietrza do płuc, mózg znów zaczął pracować. On sam obudził się w bunkry, w swoim pokoju. Zdezorientowany usiadł. Naprzeciwko niego siedział Crowley. 

-Kto cię tu wpuścił? Co w ogóle tutaj robisz? 

-Cóż, uznałem, że bardzo słodko wyglądasz jak śpisz... - Dean przewrócił oczami. - Ale skoro pytasz: jak zwykle ratowałem twój tyłek.

-Zabawna historia, bo mój tyłek ma się świetnie... - mówił, powoli przesuwając dłoń w stronę poduszki.  
Zaklął pod nosem, gdy demom machnął ręką i broń wylądowała w jego dłoni. 

-Zanim sięgniesz po spluwę, zechciej spojrzeć w lustro.  
Dean spojrzał na króla Piekieł z niechęcią, ale wstał i posłusznie podszedł do lustra. 

-Po co... - w tym momencie mrugnął. Przez ułamek sekundy wpatrywał się w czarne oczy, które najwyraźniej należały do niego. 

Odwrócił się do Crowleya, czując napływają wściekłość. 

-Coś ty mi... 

-Nie rzucaj się od razu z zębami, wiewiórko. To przez znamię. Myślisz, że jak Kain stał się demonem? Dopóki masz ten głupi tatuaż, nie możesz umrzeć, więc... Jakby to nazwać... Przechodzisz na ciemną stronę mocy. Co teraz, zamierzasz pójść do Samanthy i pochwalić się nowymi soczewkami? 

Dean spojrzał z rozpaczą na swoje przedramię. Oczywiście, że nie mógł tego zrobić. To by zabiło jego małego braciszka. Po zostawieniu lakonicznej wiadomości, po prostu zniknął, wraz ze swoim nowym mentorem. 

Z każdym kolejnym dniem odkrywał w sobie nowe, coraz mroczniejsze pragnienia. Karmił się bólem. Ludzkie cierpienie zastąpiło jego ukochany placek. 

Kilka tygodni później stał w motelowym pokoju. Na łóżku przed nim spał Sam. Cała ściana byka pokryta ujęciami z monitoringu, wycinkami z gazet i niechlujnymi notatkami. Wszystko dotyczyło Deana. A więc, mimo pozostawionej wiadomości, Sam nadal go szukał... Winchester szybko odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Spojrzał na porozrzucane butelki po piwie. Sam nie był głupi. Nie tak łatwo było go znaleźć, a tym bardziej dostać się do jego pokoju. Jedyną osobą, która mogła go przechytrzyć, był sam Dean. Dlatego teraz stał, patrząc na byłego, śmierdzącego alkoholem brata. Szykował zemstę. Przewidywała ona największą krzywdę, jaką mógł wyrządzić Samowi Winchesterowi. No, może poza zmianą jego brata w demona. Kilka godzin wcześniej zadbał, by wraz z piwem, Sammy wypił pewien środek nasenny. To jeszcze bardziej ułatwiło zadanie, ponieważ mężczyzna powinien spać jak suseł jeszcze przez wiele godzin, nie reagując nawet na dotyk czy ból. Sięgnął po nóż i podszedł do łóżka. Odchylił kołdrę. Spojrzał na odkrytą pierś. Nie, nie zamierzał go zabijać, jeszcze nie. Skrobiąc nożem po jego ciele, udało mu się przerwać znak ochronny. Poczuł, jak blokada znika. Uśmiechnął się. To nie był jakiś tam zwykły środek następny. Sam jutro znowu obudzi się z nienaruszonym tatuażykiem na piersi. Nic prostszego, niż tylko naprawić go czarnym markerem. Odchylił głowę. Czarny dym wyleciał z jego ust i wpadł w lekko uchylone wargi młodszego Winchestera.

Następnego dnia był wtorek. Rozdrażniony Sam Winchester wyłączył budzik, czując ból rozsadzający mu czaszkę. Nie powinien już tyle pić... Zwlekł się z łóżka. Nie spał tej nocy za dobrze. Od wielu nocy prześladowały go sny o jego bracie, który stał się demonem... Potrząsnął głową. Półprzytomny rozebrał się i wszedł pod prysznic. Nałożył na dłonie trochę swojego ulubionego szamponu (o zapachu wiśni!) I sięgnął nimi do głowy. Coś było nie w porządku... W jednej chwili się rozbudził i wyskoczył spod prysznica. Spojrzał w lustro. Potwierdziły się jego najgorsze obawy. Ktoś obciął mu w nocy włosy.


End file.
